


BANG!: A Chrismuts Story

by bramble28



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Friends to Lovers, accidental alcohol consumption, the sex is sober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramble28/pseuds/bramble28
Summary: Maybe you shouldn’t have volunteered Kenny to help you decorate for the AEW Christmas party. Maybe you should all be more careful around ladders. Maybe you should have checked what was actually in the punch sooner. Maybe you shouldn’t be such an instigator. Maybe (definitely) you should have seen this coming. But then, maybe you wouldn’t have gotten such a satisfying surprise.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	BANG!: A Chrismuts Story

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @toxiicpop's 25 Days of Chrismuts over on tumblr! If you have the time head on over to the tag, @25 days of christmuts, on tumblr and check out the other Christmas themed smut-fest fics.
> 
> Also, Happy Friday the 13th!
> 
> Ok, for real, this day is important because it marks ~1 year ago that I started posting my fics, starting with Surprise me With Something New - my first attempt at joining in the chrismuts fun. None of it would have happened without the support of my favorite baked good @cookiethewriter (who you can find here on AO3 or on tumblr - cookie writes amazing things, check them out). Thank you for being the best beta reader and sounding board an intricate tangle of prickly branches could ask for! 
> 
> Tagged characters (except for Kenny) have small, but important parts, so I had to tag them.

You’re not on the match card tonight so you decide to make yourself useful. You walk into the celebration hall just in time to see Brandi directing three delivery men on where to place a towering fir tree. It’s the last of the decorations for the AEW Christmas party but it  _ is _ late. Brandi is holding a clipboard and checking things off as she directs the delivery men and acknowledges you. It looks like she had a lot going on, but then it always did. 

“So, you really went  _ all out _ with that thing. What is that, about twelve feet tall?” you tease, as you stride up to where Brandi is standing. She gives you the side-eye and a small snort.

“To make the big kids feel like little kids again.”

“Makes me feel small,” you admit. Of course you weren’t the biggest person on the roster. You were definitely not one of the more well known stars either. You had been signed to AEW for several months, getting your feet wet in the ring with the bigger names there whenever you could. Your debut on Dark had happened last week. You beat Allie in a closely contested match and the crowd reaction had been decent. Everything seemed to be falling into place, just as you had hoped. It was different from the wrestling promotions you started training in, but in good ways. You had found some new friends and mentors here. Brandi and Cody were essential in helping you navigate this new world of “The Big Time”. You were making friends who you worked out with and practiced with and that was making you better. It was making you less prone to injury or hurting anyone else. You took pride in being a safe coworker. Emi and Hikaru were more than happy to spend a session kicking your ass, for education of course. 

Travel was made easier when you were having dinner alone late one night at some terrible restaurant and were spotted by the Bucks and Kenny Omega. They invited themselves to sit at your table and give you unsolicited, though much needed, advice about packing and catching planes. You were a bit starstruck and had no idea why they chose to sit with you but you weren’t complaining. Kenny had sat on the same side as you, his arm eventually resting on the back of your seat. You noticed but felt so insignificant in the grand scheme of things that you hadn’t thought much of it. After that night however he did start seeking you out. Then came more bits of travel advice, how to get hotels to upgrade you, offers to spar and add to your move set, and company for late dinners when you had been working all night. You had spent weeks being shy about all of it but eventually came around and now you and Kenny were… what would you call this? Friends? Regardless, you liked having him around. He was a steady and calming presence when he wasn’t being an idiot with the guys, which you appreciated about him too. Nothing is more attractive than having a friend who knows how to play. 

Breaking out of your memory you look at Brandi’s to-do list again. “Hey, I don’t have a match tonight. If you need it, I’d be glad to help.” It was the last episode of Dynamite before everyone went home for a few days to enjoy the holidays with their families. Tony had given Brandi and Cody quite a budget to make their first company holiday party a festive event. They had rented out a conference hall in the arena the show was at so no one had to do any additional traveling. They could put on a great show, party until the early morning hours, and then walk or catch a cab back to their hotel before heading home the next morning. 

“Actually, I would really appreciate that,” she answers. “Most of the decorations on the tables and walls are done, but the tree just got here, and obviously,“ she looks it up and down, ”it’s bare.” 

“Who’s bare!?” Kenny exclaims as he enters the room carrying a large cardboard box, a fraudulent expression of scandal on his face. He had just been opening the door as Brandi finished her thought. Cody follows in right behind Kenny, a matching box in his arms. 

“The tree,” you inform him, crossing your arms and rolling your eyes. The smile on your face giving away your delight. You turn back to Brandi to volunteer yourself and Kenny. “Omega doesn’t have a match tonight either. Why don’t we take decorating the tree off your hands and you can get back to more important things.”

“Like making sure catering brings us some good food,” Kenny says wistfully, placing the box on a nearby table. 

Brandi scoffs at Kenny’s comment but she doesn’t get the chance to rebuke him. “You think  _ we _ would order you subpar food?” Cody asks, placing his own box down and squaring up to Kenny. The two stare at each other, mock strain playing on their faces and in their body language. You and Brandi share a quick glance of amusement. The two men are able to hold out a solid 30 seconds before they crack at the same time. Cody moves away, still grinning, and retrieves a small folding knife from his pocket. He opens the boxes before turning to where Kenny had come to stand next to you. “There you go. Everything for the tree is in there,” Cody tells you, as he turns to Brandi and walks away, discussing the remaining tasks.

“Thank you!” Brandi calls back over her shoulder before they both disappear. 

When you and Kenny are left alone you each peek into a box to see jumbles of Christmas decorations. He looks up to you, catching your eye before you look back into the box again. “Thank you, so,  _ so much _ for volunteering me for this.” His tone tells you he’s not mad in the slightest, but this isn’t exactly bringing him joy either.

“Eh, but now you get to spend more time with me. You’re welcome.” You shoot him a blazing smile before digging into the box in front of you and pulling out a heap of tangled lights. The heat creeping onto your cheeks makes you regret your choice for a moment. Maybe you should have asked, and maybe your words were presumptive, but a glance in Kenny’s direction lets you know he’s anything but displeased. 

When you finally have the tree lights untangled Kenny finds a ladder and offers to start winding them around the lofty tree top. You drag an extra table next to the tree to lay the now neatly coiled bundles of lights on so Kenny can work with them easier. He climbs the ladder with one end of a strand of lights while you get to work laying out the garland and ornaments on another table. As you unpack the box full of ornaments you start singing Christmas songs to yourself. You've heard them your whole life but your brain is excited and turns your singing into a ridiculous medley.

You hear Kenny struggling to stifle a laugh at your Christmas singing and look up to scowl at him, only to see him lose his balance as he turns to you in a rare moment of uncalculated movement. Your scowl turns to dismayed concern as he topples off the ladder and lands on his back on the table supporting the bundles of lights. You rush over as he's starting to sit up.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" You start to fuss over him, forehead scrunched and teeth clenched. You brush bits of broken colored glass from the back of his shirt and a little from his hair. 

"I'm fine," he assures through a small wince, getting to his feet. "That's not even the worst bump I've taken this week." There's a small scrape on one arm, but he’s not hurt. Likely he'll have a bruise or two in the morning, maybe his ego’s a little battered.

"I guess, but geez Kenny." You gaze up at the ladder then back to the broken glass, and cords now hanging over the edges of the table. Kenny pulls you into a side hug and rests his chin on top of your head.

"I'm fine, really. You know, ladders and tables and broken glass are kinda my thing."

***

It doesn’t take much more than an hour for you and Kenny to get the rest of the tree decorated. It’s missing the lights, without enough replacement bulbs they wouldn’t work, but there’s enough garland and sparkling ornaments on the thing to make it festive. No one will miss the lights. Kenny had braved the ladder again to get the garland and ornaments up to the top. The only thing left was to place the star on the highest point, 12 feet off the ground. 

“C’mon, Kenny. I can do it,” you whine. You are insisting on climbing up and placing the star but Kenny is being stubborn about your safety.

“No way! Look what happened to me. I’m not having you fall off of there and everyone be mad at me because you’re hurt,” he sasses back. 

“You’re worried about  _ me _ getting hurt?” Well, that was a little flattering but, “You’ve watched while Nick and Matt superkicked me! You’ve suplexed me! All in the name of entertaining ourselves. And now you’re worried about me climbing a ladder? One I’m not even going to purposely jump off or be thrown onto?”

Kenny looks like he is about to argue again so you grab the star and bolt for the ladder before he can stop you. He follows you with an exasperated noise and holds the bottom of the ladder as you scrambled up. “Obviously you are just going to do it anyway, so I may as well make sure it’s stable.”

“Thank you,” you say, smiling down at him. Once on top of the ladder you place the star over the very top vertical branch but it keeps tilting to one side. You try to fix it for a few minutes, huffing the whole time, before you place the offending adornment on the top of the ladder. Grabbing your phone out of your pocket, as Kenny protests you being unsafe, you fire off a text to Havoc.

_ hey, got a minute? _

Jimmy’s reply is nearly immediate.  _ Yeah. Why? _

_ please come to the north conference room. bring your stapler. _

That star was going on straight. If you had to force it into submission then so be it.

***

When the show is over people start arriving to the party. Now that you find yourself mingling, making small talk, you wish Kenny and the Bucks would get a move on back to the hall. They had gone off to record something for Being The Elite while you had returned to the conference room early to help Brandi and Cody make sure everything was in place. They ask about the lights that are missing from the tree and a quick explanation has Cody raising his brow.

“Kenny lost his balance? Kenny?”

“Yes?” you offer, cheeks pinking. 

“Kenny doesn’t just  _ lose _ his balance,” Cody states before winking at you and leaving to greet Tony before you could protest. 

You watch Cody depart through the crowd. You’re aware that your mouth suddenly feels dry and you make your way to the open bar and order a cola. Alcohol isn’t what you want at the moment but a sweet treat will do. As you wait for the bartender to finish pouring your drink, Jericho moseys up to the bar. You suppress a giggle at his outfit, which is atrocious but somehow fitting at the same time. The open jacket showing off his bare chest is emerald with Santa heads all over it. The look is complete with a red sequin scarf. 

“You dare ridicule Le Champion?” His expression is nothing less than pompous as he stares down at you. You can’t help the outright chuckle that leaves your mouth. The bartender hands you your cola and you take a sip. 

“You look fabulous.”

“Of course I do.” Jericho’s ridiculous stare turns into a half grin as something catches his eye across the room. He gently bumps your arm and points to where Kenny and the Bucks have just entered. “Well, enjoy the night kid. Don’t think I’m the only one trying to catch your eye with the  _ stupidest  _ outfit ever.” 

_ What is going on here? First Cody and now Jericho? _ But really, you can’t argue as Chris meanders off because when you finally get a good look at Kenny you can’t stop yourself from outright laughing. His ugly Christmas sweater is an absolute  _ abomination _ . The red knit boasts a typical white winter pattern on the top and bottom, with a scene of Ryu wearing a Santa hat and riding a bright green, fire-breathing T-rex in the middle. The whole thing is covered in sporadic puffy poms. He’s swamped by coworkers wanting a photo and a laugh but as soon as the pandemonium dies down he’s looking for you. 

“You didn’t even ask for a picture,” he gripes as soon as he’s within earshot. You down the rest of your drink and pass it off it to a waiter with thanks as he travels past with a tray of empties. 

“That is… without a doubt the worst thing I have ever seen you wear,” you declare through more laughter. “Worse than your Halloween costume.” Tossing your phone to Nick you snuggle up next to Kenny, your arms behind each other’s backs. You smile before making some absurd faces for the camera as Nick takes a few shots but all you can think about is that even though the sweater is ugly as sin, Kenny feels so warm next to you. When he pulls his arm back as Nick hands you your phone, you have to stop yourself from whining about being let go. 

To distract yourself you meander to the punch table and decide on eggnog. You’ve never had it but you may as well give it a try. You enjoy it, so as you talk with your coworkers you have another. After two cups you feel light, warm, fuzzy-headed. You almost feel... buzzed, but isn’t all the punch supposed to be non-alcoholic? Kenny is making the rounds but keeps coming back to you to make sure you’re ok.  _ Why does he keep doing that?  _ A couple hours into the party, nearing the end, you’re standing with Matt and Darby listening to them discuss their kids, and though you don’t have any you’re more than happy to listen to their cute stories. 

There’s a lull in the conversation that you take advantage of. “Hey, Matt,” you start as you lean slightly on his shoulder. “What exactly is in eggnog?”

“Dairy, eggs, nutmeg I think.”

“Rum,” Darby adds. “In that one at least.”

“I thought the only alcohol was at the bar?” Matt questions.

“Yeah,” Darby agrees. “Until Mox sneaks a couple bottles of rum in under his coat.”

“You saw him!?” Your eyes glimmer. Mox, that bastard, is one of your favorite people. You wouldn’t even feel like a traitor confirming it if anyone asked.

“I saw nothing,” Darby quickly clarifies, raising his hands in bluff innocence. “I’m just going to go, find, talk to…” he trails off as he backs away into the crowd.

Kenny returns moments after Darby backs away. “What was that about?” The way he looks at you makes your stomach somersault. You don’t answer right away, but Matt has your back.

“Somebody, has spiked the eggnog. Our friend here has had a couple.”

Kenny studies you, concern evident. “Are you all right?” Those hazel eyes make your stomach somersault harder. 

“I’m good,” you reassure him. “Totally fine. Tolerance isn’t what it used to be before I started training harder.” He knows though that you’re not totally fine. Your face is flushed, your eyes have a mildly glazed sheen, and your words come out slower than usual. 

“Yes. I can see that. This shindig is nearly over. Want me to walk you to your hotel?”

If you weren’t feeling how flushed you are before you certainly do now. “That would be great.” The gears in your brain go into overdrive.  _ He’s walking me home. He’s walking me home what does that mean? How do I...  _

Your thoughts are interrupted when Kenny hands you your coat and placing an arm around your shoulder leans down to whisper, “Let’s go before we get stuck helping set up and take down these decorations.” He straightens up and gives you a smile before leading you out of the party, then down the hall to the door. You both pause to put on your coats before walking out.

There are snow flurries falling from the dark sky as the two of you walk. The cold air blasting your cheeks has cooled them down and also sobered you. Maybe not entirely though as you get a little brave and reach for Kenny’s hand. He shoots you a surprised glance before wrapping your hand in his and walking on toward your hotel. The hotel you’re staying in is only two blocks away.  _ Not enough time!  _

Desperately, you pull your hand from Kenny’s and reach down to grab a handful of snow from the dusting on the ground in a grassy area. You try to make a snowball and aim for him but all you really accomplish is covering him with a spray of snowflakes. It gets the job done though because he does the same to you and then the two of you are grappling before he folds an arm around you to keep you from actually falling and sweeps your legs out from under you. He catches you both with his free hand as he carefully tackles you to the ground.

“Are you done?” Kenny asks, a grin plastered to his face.

You can’t answer. The two of you gawk at one another in a tangle on the snowy ground. You’re sober now, your limbs beginning to feel the cold. That’s what the tingling feeling is right? The cold? Kenny comes to first and jumps to his feet before offering you his hands. “You look like you’re freezing. Let’s get you in.”

The remainder of the walk to your hotel is short. Your mind is whirling with thoughts about how you don’t want Kenny to drop you off and just leave. Running through a list of excuses and reasons to ask him to stay makes you feel less and less adequate to handle such a situation.  __

When you reach the hotel lobby he insists on walking you to your room. There’s no protest from you. On the outside you may look jittery from the cold, but inside your mind is still reeling.  _ What were those comments from Cody and Jericho about earlier? Why is your heart beating so fast? How is it that you’re still chilled from being outdoors but your cheeks feel like they’re on fire again? Why does Kenny keep looking at you like  _ that _? How do you get him to stay? COFFEE! _

The last thought hits right as you get to your door. “So, I have a coffee maker. Looks like housekeeping stocked me up with a decent assortment of flavors. If you’d like, uh, if you’re cold, you could come in. I’ll make some for us both.”

Kenny nods his head. “Sure. I’d like that. I am a little cold still.”

You unlock the door and lead the way in. Kenny takes your coat and hangs it with his near the door. He also removes the outrageous sweater and drapes it over a chair. He’s wearing a t-shirt and you have to rip your eyes away from his arms before he catches you. Thankfully the coffee maker is easy to figure out and produces decent coffee. You set it to brew and pour two cups when it’s done. You hand one to Kenny and use your own to warm your hands. Taking a minute to compose yourself you turn to look out the window at the city. 

When you turn back around Kenny is sitting on the edge of your bed. He must have leaned over and placed his coffee cup on the bedside table because it’s not in his hand any longer. His eyes are sparkling with intent as he extends his arm out. When he crooks his index finger you feel the pull like he has you on a string. You take a few steps closer, your eyes locking as you try not to stumble over your own feet. Moving closer you take in a wavering breath, unsure, yet willing to let what might happen, happen. 

When you’re close enough Kenny uses the same hand he was beckoning you with to softly grab at your waist. You still haven’t looked away, and you can see his eyes darken as you willingly allow him to pull you closer. He gently, insistently, draws you to him until he can wrap one arm around your waist. You realize he hasn’t looked away from your face, searching for any sign that you want him to stop. And you don’t. You’re so close your knees are touching his and that contact, as innocent as it is, convinces you. 

As you move your legs to sink down onto his lap he wraps his other arm around you. His arms snake around your body and pull you into him even closer, crushing your chests together. The roar of blood in your ears is deafening, it’s drowning out all of your thoughts, and considerations why this might not be the best idea, but you still hear him. It’s something quietly mumbled into your hair as he starts nuzzling behind your ear. You don’t speak the language but you recognize it as Japanese. Whatever he said it doesn’t matter because the intent behind it was downright sinful. The intent is something you feel zip down your neck, through your spine, and into your core. The intent behind Japanese words mumbled into your hair, while you’re chest to chest in the warmest arms that feel like they surround all of you - enveloped in Kenny - causes you to moan softly and rock your hips down onto his lap. 

That in turn drags a groan out of him. You feel the arms that were wrapping you unwind and his hands settle on your hips. The loss of his arms feels wrong, and cold. A quiet whine of protest catches in your throat when he shifts you on his lap, grinding the center of your need over the hardening length of his dick. Gasping and throwing your arms around his neck is the only reaction you can manage. He wraps both arms around you once again pulling you as close as he can, only to have you both grinding into each other. His mouth is kissing your neck below your ear, leaving little marks as he digs his teeth in. As he works his way down and around to your throat you surrender small noises of pleasure. Tilting your head back gives him full access to the tender skin. When he reaches your throat he stops nipping and instead licks a stripe fully up the middle. Dropping your chin and leaning back in his embrace, you come face to face again. Half-lidded eyes peer up at you as you both still to take each other in. Kenny’s tongue darts out along his lips, the barest hint of moisture lingering on them. Without further thought you press your lips to his, kissing him, and the feeling as he starts to move his lips against yours is probably what heaven feels like. His lips are soft, the pace is languid, but there’s a confidence underneath that sets you on fire. The pace doesn’t change when you feel his tongue slide across your bottom lip. He’s patient, you know this. You’ve seen him go in the ring for what has felt like forever, and you know that must transfer to other activities. 

His tongue moves from sliding along your bottom lip to carefully invading your mouth. You eagerly meet his tongue with your own and nip his lips. You try to speed things up but he keeps working at his pace. The man has patience. 

His arms unwind from your body again but this time you don’t whine. Fully clothed and red hot you moan into his mouth as his hands land on your waist and push up the bottom of your shirt. You feel warm hands splay across the small of your back, the muscle on each side of your spine massaged in his grip. His hands move unhurriedly up your back, pushing your shirt up further as he goes. It’s torture; his hands and his lips on you feel like a gift of suffering. You’re left with the anticipation of how the rest of him feels naked against you. You pull your mouth out of reach and he starts kissing along your jawline.

“Kenny…?” you question, as you loosen your arms to lightly grip his shoulders.

“Mmm?” is his reply, almost imperceptible. 

“Can you…” 

You don’t get a chance to finish your thought, not that anything coherent was going to come anyway. Kenny freezes. His hands are still gentle on your back, the warmth radiating into your body. He stops kissing you to look into your eyes, again searching. 

“Can I…? Do you want me to stop?” he asks, concern filling his voice. He glances away from you before looking back, earnest and caring. He would stop and not complain if you asked him to. You know. 

“What? No. I…” you struggle with what you really want to say. This is happening. Right now. In your room. Kenny is sitting on your bed, in your room, and things are heated. You close your eyes. Fuck caution. “Just, take it off,” you say in reference to your shirt, “please.”

Kenny lets out a noise, somewhere between relief and wanting. When you open your eyes again he’s grinning at you wolfishly. He slides his hands down your back, gathers the fabric of the bottom of your shirt in his hands, and slides them back up again. Between the two of you, your head and arms are freed, but not without the friction that comes with you wiggling in his lap to help. You moan in unison and without a second thought your mouths collide again. This time the kiss less controlled as he reaches behind you to unclasp your bra and discard it. You’re lost in the sensation of kissing and grinding on Kenny’s cock through his pants when you feel one of his arms wrap around your lower back and the other up across your shoulder. In one smooth motion, and with a moment of sensation akin to zero gravity, he flips you over onto your back. 

Once you are planted firmly on your bed you search for his eyes, only to find him scanning your body. His arms are braced on either side of your head, supported by his fingertips, and he has one knee resting on the edge of the bed between your legs. Lust-clouded eyes appraise your skin and fall over your breasts. He bends down and licks over one nipple, swirling his tongue around until you’re whimpering. His facial hair tickles your sensitive skin as he kisses his way up your chest. You giggle faintly until he gets to your collarbone where he kisses you and nips your skin, careful not to break it but definitely leaving a mark. You gasp and grab at his arms, arching your back up, missing the earlier contact.

“You ok?” he questions.

“Please don’t stop,” you whisper, voice breaking with need. 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” is the reply he manages to get out, strangled and loaded. The faintest hint of a smile on one corner of his mouth lets you know you’re in for it. He leans down and runs his tongue along the shell of your ear before he whispers, his tone dropping low, “The things I am going to do to you, babe. Mmm.” 

The inflection rocks you. He’s intense but calculated, not betraying his coolcalmcollected under pressure, yet. Straightening up he yanks his own shirt off over his head before he reaches for the waistband of your pants. Undoing the button with ease, Kenny lowers them down over your ankles. His expression, the way he huffs out a breath, let you know he’s excited to see the rest of you. He drops to his knees in front of the bed and all it takes for you to open your legs wide for him is a slight nudge on the inside of your knee. You hear the sharp intake of breath as he takes you in visually. You’re there for him, soaked through your panties, and breathing rapidly. If he doesn’t hurry up… 

“Please,” you whisper-beg, and you feel his hands move to your outer thighs. His lips caress your inner thighs after he leaves small bite marks up and down your smooth skin, making you wait. “Kenny.”

At the sound of his name he gives in. He presses kisses to your center, still covered in delicate fabric. It’s not enough for either of you, and he reaches up to hook his fingers in the waistband of your panties and pulls them down, dropping them somewhere you don’t even care to know. The mere seconds of anticipation are torment, though fall away to nothing when Kenny sets to running his tongue thoroughly up and down your slit. He’s tasting every bit he can get his tongue to, outside and in, your moaning spurring him on. When he lifts up slightly to lick over your clit your hands grab at his hair, tangling in the heavy curls. The sensation of your fingers catching and tugging his hair makes him rumble, setting off a heat wave of pleasure deep inside you. He continues licking and sucking at your clit, and you feel one of his fingers carefully probing your slippery folds. With as much patience as he still has he slides it inside of you, causing you to cry out. After a few moments he adds another finger, and curls both in time with his licking. Your fingers only tighten in his hair, making him growl. You feel yourself coiling tightly, every inch of you searing, before you come undone for him, crying out intensely. 

When your breaths come less ragged you disentagle your hands and try to prop yourself up. Kenny laughs breathily and reaches up to push you back down, holding you there with a hand flat across your chest. His other hand is still teasing you, fingers slipping in and out of your wet heat. His movements are fluid and leisurely, letting you adjust and build up again. 

“I’m not done with you.” 

“You’re too far away,” you complain between the near sobs he is pulling out of you. “Don’t stop!” 

Kenny climbs up onto the bed, not stopping the agonizing movements of his hand. He pauses at your breasts to give each nipple attention, laving his tongue over them and pinching them between his teeth. His teeth add pressure and pluck one nipple, causing you to cry out again, before his tongue floats soothingly over it. Continuing his route up your body, he leaves kisses and a trail of his tongue to your mouth. You’re wrapped up in his free arm again, Kenny kissing you passionately while his fingers work magic in your cunt. Heat courses through your body when he swipes his thumb over your clit, setting it to work there. Needy sobs are wracking your body as you cling to his torso and release hard around his fingers. 

He lets you fall back against the bed, panting. Kenny’s not even close to winded as he rocks back to his knees. He stares at you as he licks his fingers, tasting you. When he’s cleaned his fingers thoroughly he reaches down for you and pulls you up to your knees. “Still not done with you,” he declares, a hand moving to hold your jaw so you’ll look him in the face. “Are you okay with that?”

“Yes,” you whisper, eager for more.

“What was that? I didn’t hear you, baby. You have to speak up,” he presses. You know he heard you. You know he just wants to hear you say it again 

“Yes,” you manage a bit louder. It’s hard to think, to talk, because you know what comes next, and…”Yes, yes I am.”

“Good,” he says with a quick lift of his brow.    
  


Kenny stands up and unbuckles his belt, undoes his pants, and sheds them before you can protest that you wanted to do it. It doesn’t matter though because Kenny, naked, is a sight. Your eyes scan over the lines of his thick body, the defined muscle, his ass... who even has the right to have an ass like that? You scramble off the bed to stand, palming his cock and giving a few experimental strokes. He makes a soft noise in his throat that causes a flood of wetness between your legs. Gathering you up in his arms, he ignores your noise of protest at being removed from what you were about to do.

“Next time,” he tells you, still with a confident edge. “You think you can take all of that?” he gestures downward with his eyes playfully.

“One way to find out,” you answer, rolling your eyes. 

The speed with which he picks you up and has you planted flat on your back again is astounding. The bed is soft underneath you, and his body hard over you. His expression is anything but hard. He leans down to kiss you, softer and with no biting. You can feel the tip of his cock at your entrance and the continuous pressure of it there. Any hesitation he has evaporates when you roll your hips up against him. The feeling as he presses the head in and pauses is excruciatingly wonderful. He gives you a moment to adjust before sliding into you to the hilt. Intense pleasure scorches from your belly to your toes. The two of you gaze at each other - sex-drunk, mouths open, and small affirmations of pleasure passing between you. 

“Look at you, baby. So pretty. You’re so sweet and tight around me.” Words tumble from Kenny’s mouth as he starts to move inside you. He slides his dick nearly all the way out before burying it in you again. After reveling in you for a few moments he starts to drive his hips slowly. Between his words and the physical sensations you’re a wordless writhing mess. When you progress to high pitched cries of pleasure with each stroke of him inside you, well, that’s when he loses the fight for coolcalmcollected. It’s fascinating to watch. 

“Fuck,” he groans, picking up his pace. “You’re  _ amazing _ . Soaking wet, amazing. Oh,  _ fuck _ .”

You can’t do anything but hold onto his shoulders for dear life. Kenny is fucking into you hard, at a harsh pace and for what feels like a gratifying forever. Every thrust has him grunting just as loud as your moans. You can never stay in this hotel again. You will never be able to look your friends and coworkers in the face again. But none of that matters in this moment.

“I’m, gonna... Kenny!” you cry out as the tension in your body becomes unbearable. “I’m gonna come…”

“Do it,” he demands, his voice dangerously low. “I’m right there with you. Come on my dick, baby.” His pace doesn’t slow but his movements become less measured, and you know he’s close. The sound of his voice causes you to grip tighter around him and that sets him over the edge. He fucks into you as he comes with a shout, and you fall over the edge after him your own cries echoing off the walls. 

The weight of his body on top of you as he catches his breath is welcome. You’re both sweaty messes and neither of you cares. Wrapping his strong arms around you once again he rolls to the side taking you with him, clutched to his chest. He buries his face in your hair murmuring sweet nothings in Japanese. You have no idea what he’s saying but you are content to stay right where you are, wrapped up in Kenny, who is breathing hard, and speaking romantic foreign words into your hair and skin. 

After you rest, Kenny carries you to the bathroom, where he puts you both in a hot shower. Once clean and dry you go back to bed and curl into his side with one of his arms around your shoulders. He’s smiling like an idiot at you when his phone pings. He gives you an apologetic look because if he doesn’t clear the alert it will just keep going off.

He unlocks the phone to find a new text from Matt.

_ You disappeared after the party. Hope you had a fucking good night, or a good night fucking ; )  _

“Fuck you,” Kenny whispers under his breath before tossing his phone back onto the table.

When he looks back to you you’re suppressing a laugh. You don’t even have to ask who the text was from. It doesn’t matter which of the guys it was anyway, only that you know they’re giving him a hard time over this. He cracks first and you both laugh as you snuggle back into his side. You can deal with the fallout, and smartass comments from the rest of The Elite tomorrow. Tonight you’re going to sleep well, snuggled into, and thanks to, Kenny Omega. 


End file.
